beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lilpup5555/The thing about Fandom Users
Hello everyone, How are you? I’m good thanks but if you’re an unregistered user, you might not be very good by the end of the blog. Not many Fandom Users read blogs but this one is just here to notify everyone of the big thing that (kind of accidentally) happened. Because I like essay blogs, I’m going to pad this one out a bit even though it doesn’t need it. If you don’t care and only want to know what I’m on about, feel free to skip most of it. You may notice lots of bold writing in this blog just to emphasize certain words. Background on the issue Firstly… ;What is an ‘unregistered user’? Unregistered users are also known as Fandom Users or as they used to be called Wiki Contributors. If you haven’t signed up for an account with an email, you’re an unregistered user. In most wikis, Fandom Users can’t add photos, create articles, blog posts and other media. Signed in users have usernames and profile pictures and can create articles and add as many photos and videos as they want. ;Context on the issue Well, in the next few months, a user called Angry Hearts (who’s really good at doing templates so is probably experienced in this wiki stuff) will visit this wiki just to point out that I should consider getting protection for the wiki, because she must’ve “seen the admin reverting many edits made by anonymous users", which is too true. I can discuss it with an admin known as Beastquesttom who knows about saying that we should wait a bit to make a decision on preventing Fandom Users from editing. ;Why should I care? By next year, especially, so many edits and comments will have been done. I’ll be responsible for reverting hundreds of useless edits made by Fandom Users. B.D.J. and I will be responsible for deleting hundreds of comments by the same Fandom User which could lead to the admin having to block about 2. I might have to take a while off from caring about the wiki because I’ve had enough of having to deal with those types of comments. But, Fandom Users, why should you care? Well, next month, I’ll try to contact the Community Central team (where all this advanced stuff happens where everyone can get help on wiki coding, adopting wikis etc) about getting wiki protection. All I want is to see if it is possible - but this dude called Sean could be sending an email saying exactly, I quote, exactly “Hi, thanks for contacting Fandom. No problem! I have removed anonymous editing as you requested”. I can request it NOW. I only have to ask “is there a way?” because I need a bit longer to think about it. But then, it’ll have happened. The point Fandom Users/Wiki Contributors/Unregistered Users are not allowed to edit or comment on any page anymore. ;Why should I be so apologetic about this? In real life, I’m a bit of a pushover and I don’t enjoy doing things that upset people, even if it’s a correct thing. Obviously not letting Fandom Users comment their mind and thoughts is gonna upset them so I feel a bit sorry for doing it, however, I guess I did want this eventually because the amount of young kids who spam comments has annoyed me to the limit. Being a wiki contributor once was probably the best thing in my life (no jokes man). When I started out on Wikia, I arrived on the Kairosoft Wiki (2014). I didn’t have an email so I was a really active contributor. Back then, the wiki was literally my life because I enjoyed writing about Kairosoft every day of my summer holidays. I can’t imagine how I’d’ve felt if Fandom Users weren’t allowed to edit. I created an account in May 2017. The best thing you can do to the wiki during your time here has, traditionally, been either correcting spelling mistakes and grammar, or commenting actually efficient, useful comments on pages (and my blog posts (sounds kinda selfish soz)). The worst things you have done to the wiki (if you are a Fandom User) include vandalizing pages til they make no sense and posting 10 million comments in an hour with a single word such as “yeah” or “I know” or holding down a key for ages. And this is really funny: some Fandom Users think they can fool you. They’d post a comment and then either reply to their own comment as a different person (probably to make themselves feel better about themselves) or contradict themselves in different comment chains (can’t see the logic behind this one) and I don’t think they know we can see all the activity that happens on the wiki, so they think we think the comments have been posted on different days. ;For Fandom Users If you’re a Fandom User, I’m sorry but B.D.J., Lexs, CoolStar, Angry and I have expressed annoyance at this. In the past, Fandom Users have: *sworn on a children's series wiki (a really stupid argument on Hellion the Fiery Foe’s page) *made stupid insults (called Lexs “Alexis Jane-Butthole”. Also CALLED Angry “F@#$&r Hearts”. Revise vocabulary please) *released personal information like their full name, their email or where they live which has led to editing of the comments to make them safe for the commenter. SIDE NOTE: IP addresses can be used to find out the general area where you come from like your state or providence or county (depends on which country you live in). Fandom Users’ IP addresses are not hidden like signed-in users’ are, so anyone could put that information AND the IP address together to stalk them if they really wanted to. And anyway, if you’re a Fandom User, it’s not the end of the world! You can always sign up for an account with an email (or at least with a parent’s email. Whatever makes you happy) but i know some parents may not let you create an account at your age (but seeing 8-year-olds having instagram accounts, it’s probable that they don’t care nowadays. If anything, it benefits EVERYONE in the community as we know who has done which edit AND you can create blog posts, articles and add images. I hope this explained why you’re not allowed to edit or comment (or why it’s been so quiet on the wiki). Thank you for reading. Have a good weekend! Lilpup5555 (talk) 13:53, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts